fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bellua Aditum
Bellua Aditum (怪獣化 (ベルア・アディタム), Berua Aditamu; Latin for "Monster Access" and Japanese for "Turn into a Strange Beast") is a Holder Magic, and a Subspecies Magic of Take Over, being classified as a weaker, but more effective version, albeit with more weaknesses and restrictions. It has been often associated with the likes of Avatar Mask, due to its effects. Description Bellua Aditum is very much like Take Over, as it allows a Mage to grant themselves the appearance and powers of a creature, enhancing their speed, strength, magic and stamina, among other traits. However, Bellua Aditum does so by allowing Mages, inexperienced or otherwise, to use this magic by simply utilizing a cylinder-shaped vial, each with varying colours, and a unique mark. Said vial has no opening, or exit, and one of its ends is cubic in shape, and possesses thousands of miniature spikes. By stabbing any part of their skin with the cubic end, and declaring its name and uttering the command "Tonet" (百獣の王の怒号(トネット),'' Tonetto; Latin for "Roar" and Japanese for "King of the Beasts' Bellow"), initiating the transformation, and the vial and the substance within it, fuse with the user's being. Much like Take Over, a partial transformation is also possible, by simply not uttering the command, and stabbing a limb or certain body part, causing it to transform, with minimul harm to the user. It can be undone by simply saying the command '"De"' (アウト (ド), ''Do), which immediately cancels the transformation, turning the user back to normal, and the vial returning to their hand. The prime difference between Avatar Mask and Bellua Aditum, is that unlike Avatar Mask, the creature must be "harvested" via an empty vial, after it is weakened, or killed. The vial absorbs the creature's blood, and transfigures it into the ingredient that initiates the transformation. Unlike Avatar Mask, it doesn't require a ritual, and only requires the creature to be defeated. The vial never empties, but can break if enough force is delivered, or if the user is severely beaten while transformed. In addition, there is a risk of "overdosing" on Bellua Aditum, since it can have negative effects on the user's mentality, as well as additive effective, making them believe they must use it. As such, the safest limit has been using Bellua Aditum three times a day, for 50 minutes each, with a 30 minute rest inbetween to avoid overdose. If not done so, then Bellua Aditum begins to morph the user's body into a monstrous and grotesque form, as well as physically weakening them and destroying their Magic Origin, making them easy prey. If two or more Bellua Aditums are used at the same time, they can create a fusion, but the more is used, the shorter the recommended timespan becomes, and if it exceeds four, then the user will only have a few seconds before the side effects become prominent and more effective. Trivia *Bellua Aditum is inspired by the Dopant from Kamen Rider W. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Subspecies Magic